jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:IloveHTTYD/BERK HIGH
ROZDZIAŁ 1 Senna wygrzebałam się z łóżka, właśnie zaczą się najgorszy dzień świata pierwszy dzień szkoły i dotego poniedziałek. Podeszłam leniwie do szafy i wjełam z niej czerwone spodeńki z ćwiekami, niebieski top na ramiączkach, trampki na wysokim obcasie, rękawiczki bez palców i branzoletke. Zeszłam na dół i zjadłam śniadanie. Potem uczesałam się i na rowerze pojechałam do szkoły. Tam czekały już na mnie moje przyjaciółki Szpadka i Hedera. Podeszłyśmy razem do mojej szafki, kiedy ją otorzyłam zobaczyłam miłosny liścik od Sączysmarka. " Misia spotkajmy się po lekcjach pod szkołą przyjdź z przyjaciółkami ja i moi kumple będziemy czekać (BUZIAKI)" H: O fuuuu... Sz: Z kumplami czyli mój brat też tam będzie (CDN) H: To ja ide :) A: Ja nie wiem co ty w nim widzisz H: Po prostu jesteś zazdrosna bo nikogo nie masz na oku A: I niech tak zostanie Uratował mnie dzwonek. mamy godzine z wychowawcą jest nim Pyskacz Gbur nauczyciel informatyki i techniki. Podobno szkoła ma nowego dyrektora Stoika Ważke. P: Dobra dzieciaki przedstawiam wam nowego kolege, syna naszego dyrektora oto Czkawka Hoddock - Ważki. I nagle mnie zamurowało, serce biło mi jak szalone. Do klasy wszedł wysoki brunet z soczysto zielonymi oczami. Gapiłabym się na niego dalej ale Heathera zaczęła machać mi przed oczami ręką. H: Ziemia do Astrid A: Mówiłaś coś? H: Nie no ty się za... Nie dokończyła bo zatkałam jej buzie ręką. A: No może tak ale cicho sza... P: Dobrze powiedziane Astrid, poplotkujecie sobie na przerwie. Za kare Astrid przesiadasz się do hmm... nie ma wolnego miejsca. Wiem! Idziesz do nowego. On sobie ze mnie kpi. No ale trudno usiadłam obok niego i... (CDN) ROZDZIAŁ 2 I wcale nie usiadłam tylko spadłam z krzesła. Cała klasa się ze mnie śmiała, a on tylko się uśmiechną i podał mi rękę. Cz: nic ci się nie stało? A: Orócz tego, że straciłam całą swoja godność to wszystko ok. Zaśmiał się. CZ: Jak masz na imię? A: Astrid, a ty jesteś Czkawka tak? CZ: No ale proszę nie śmiej się A: Spoko. To całkiem dzi... to znaczy normalne imię :) CZ: Haha bardzo śmieszne. Reszta lekcji minęła normalnie podobnie jak inne zajęcia. Teraz miałam się spotkać z Sączysmarkim juhu :) SĄ: Hej misia jednak przyszłaś. Więc co robimy? A: Nie wiem przyszłam tu dla Hedery. Pokazałam na koleżankę która śmiała się z wygłupów Mieczyka. A: Ja nie wiem co ona w nim widzi. SĄ: Ja też, widzisz mamy podobne myśli powinniśmy być razem. A: Udam że tego nie słyszałam. Właśnie teraz zobaczyłam jak Czkawka wychodzi ze szkoły, pomachałam mu, a on do mnie podszedł. SĄ: Kto to? A: To mój chłopak. CZ: ...? Kopnełam go lekko w stopę, a on od razu zrozumiał co to znaczyło. CZ: Tak jestem jej chłopakiem Mówiąc to chwycił mnie w tali i przyciągną do siebi. trzeba przyznać jest dobrym aktorem :) Ja położyłam mu rękę na piersi i głowę na ramieniu. SĄ: Nigdy nie mówiłaś że masz chłopaka. A: Poznałam go w wakacje. Prawda kochany CZ: Tak prawda, na obozie. Kiedy ją zobaczyłem od razu się zakochałem. Kiedy okazało się że będziemy razem chodzić do klasy od razu staliśmy się parą. A: Dokładnie. SĄ: To dlatego tak mało widziałem cię w wakacje. A: Były też inne powody (mówiłam sama do siebie) SĄ: Coś mówiłaś? A: Tak, przypomniało mi się że musze zrobić pranie w domu. CZEŚĆ! Pociągnełam Czkawke za sobą żeby mnie "niby" odprowadził. On mnie zatrzymał. CZ: Co to miało być? A: Proszę mam go dość, podrywa mnie od pierwszej klasy podsawówki. CZ: OK. Ale będziesz musiała mi się odwdzięczyć A: Dobra. A w jaki sposób? CZ: A w taki że robisz moje zadania przez ten czas ile to będzie trwało. A: Ok. Musze jechać nie żartowałam z tym praniem CZ: Haha - śmiał się, a ja razem z nim.- Mogę cię odwieźć? A: Sory mam rower. CZ: Włożymy go do mojego bagażnika A: Niech ci będzie. Poszłam razem z nim, otworzyłam szeroko oczy miał czarnego JAGUARA C-X75, a zboku rejestracji zdjęcie jakiegoś smoka. CZ; Podoba ci się dostałem na 19 urodziny. A: No pewnie jest piękny. Ja na 19 urodziny dostałam rower. CZ: Właśnie przyprowadzisz go? Poszłam po rower, kiedy go przyprowadziłam razem z Czkawką pojechaliśmy. Pokazałam mu gzie mieszkam, a on powiedział że przyjedzie po mnie rano. (CDN) ROZDZIAŁ 3 DEDYKT DLA llit015 - pokarze ci co potrafie W nocy miałam dziwny sen: Słyszałam słowa jakiejś przepowiedni nie do końca je pamiętam, kiedy przestało coś mówić zobaczyłam czarną postać i samochód Czkawki, a dokładnie jego tylnią część. I w jednej chwili wszystko zrobiło się czarne. Kiedy się obudziłam była godzina 6:00 więc zeszłam na dół i zjadłam śniadanie. Czkawka miał po mnie przyechać o 7:30. Postanowiłam się ubrać. Założyłam czarną spudnice, czerwone leginsy, niebieską bluzke z rękawiem 3/4 i czarną rękawiczke, poszłam się uczesać i wyszłam z domu. Czkawka zaraz po tym podjechał pod mój dom. CZ: Hej, zapomniałaś wczoraj wyjąć rowera z mojego bagarznika. - pokazał ręką na bagażnik A: Ok, już go wyciągam - westknełam Podeszłam do bagażnika i nagle błysneło mi przed oczami i zobaczyłam kawałek mojego snu, a w głowie usłuszałam głos'' ,,BERK HIGH". Momentalnie odskoczyłam od bagażnika i poprosiłm aby to on go wyją. Potem odrazy pojechaliśmy do szkały. Dziś miały się odbyć wybory do dróżyny koszykarskiej, jako przewodnicząca grópy tanecznej szkoły musiałam na nią iść. Co roku przychodzą sami pierwszoklasiści i zostają rezerwowymi w dodatku nigdy nie wchodzą na bojsko. Trener: Wszyscy gotowi, teraz macie mi pokazać na co was stać CZ: Przepraszam za spużnienie - do sali wleciał zyszany Czkawka. Co on tu robi? Trener: No spuźnialski to ty na początek Podszedł do kosza i zaczoł żucać, zawsze trafiał potem dwutakt i inne pierdołki, wszystko mu się udawało. Trener: No spuźnialski masz talent, jak masz na imie? - zapytał, był pod wielkim wrażeniem CZ: Nazywam się Czkawka. - odpowiedział Trener: No Czkawka w sobote gramy pierwszy mecz chcę cie widzieć na boisku CZ: Dobrze, dziękuje. - powiedział wychodząc z sali poszłam za nim nagle przed oczami zrobiło mi się czarno... '(CDN)' '''ROZDZIAŁ 4' NARRATOR TRZECIOOSOBOWY Tęczówki w oczach zrobiły jej się zielone, a źrenice łukowate jak u kota [ szczerboja :) ] Podszedł do niej Czkawka i zapytał CZ: Astrid wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokojony nawet nie zauważył co się z nią stało Lekko się oczepała i wszystko było w porządku. A: Co się ze mną stało? - spytałam CZ: Nagle się przewróciłaś i pomyślałem że coś ci się stało. A: Martwisz się o mnie? CZ: Tak jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, na razie jedyną znajomą. - zaśmiał się A: Ha ha jesteś zabawny - powiedziała z sarkazmem CZ: Zaawsze taki byłem i zawsze taki będe :) PER. ASTRID H; Astrid co się stał i czemu takie ciacho ci pomaga? - powiedziała to w taki sposób, że teraz udusiłabym ją jednym palcem. CZ: Uwarzasz że jestem przystojny? H: Ja nie ale ktoś inny tak - no młoda ,am nadzieje że jesteś zaopatrzona w grobowiec CZ: Tak a zdradzisz mi imię tej osoby ? H: Nie - teraz morzesz liczyć na znicz odemnie CZ: Dobra nie mam zamiaru się z tobą droczyć - o jak miło, kamień z serca Po zakończonym kontemplowaniu udaliśmi się na konsupcje drugiego śniadania , a potem na lekcje historii PROFEZOR BELLI : Historia to rzecz piękna a szczególnie starożytność i najbardziej rozwinięta kóltóra wikingów... SĄ: Psorze, ato prawdA że oni tresowali smoki P. B: Pozul mi dokończyć mówić dobrze - Smark tylko kiwną głową - dziękuje, chce powiedzieć że wasza pierwsza praca domowa będzie się odbywała w dwuosobowych grópach, musicie przygotować prezentacje na temat wylosowanych przez was tematów. Pracujecie z tymi osobami z którymi siedzicie w ławkach aby ułatwić mi prace - klasa tylko lekko zahihotała. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI CZ: Czyli my pracujemy razem co ty na to? Ś: Spoko, ale nie myśl sobie że odwale całą robote. CZ: Dobra i tak mamy ułatwienie bo moja mama jest historyczką... Dobra ludziki słuchać mnie bo będe mówić: 1. Bez urazy nie chciałam nikomu zrobić przykrości i dopiero teraz przejrzałam na oczy zgadzam się z pewną użytkowniczką i będę robić tak jak wy chcecie 2. Poprawiam wszystko co wam się nie podoba :) PS. Zrobię dla was wszystko PS. 2. Jestem pewna że będziecie ze mnie zadowoleni PS. 3. Teraz w przeprosiny dla niektórych osóbek obrazekthumb|Jeszcze nie skończona Astrid Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone